Dear Mr Supercomputer
by RussianWolf7
Summary: Inspired by a prompt about what happens when Finn's computer dies, and he desperately needs to use Kurt's to print something, even though it's off limits. What sorts of secrets is Kurt hiding in the depths of his computer...?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Dear Mr. Supercomputer.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Finn

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 810

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…Dear Mr. Supercomputer belongs to Sufjan Stevens; the lyrics are unrelated, I just needed a song with a matching title.

**Author's Note:** As a nineteen year old girl, I feel like I should have discovered livejournal long before this afternoon, but, sadly, that is not the case. I'm fully enjoying myself, and am making up for lost time on the Glee Kink Meme. This story is written in response to the prompt:

"_Finn's computer crashes bit it's an emergency and he really has to print something out/email a paper so he uses Kurt's. He doesn't mean to snoop but before he knows it he's reading through pages and pages of Kurt's fantasies - starring Finn. When Kurt comes home Finn is waiting for him (maybe he fulfills one of the fantasies play by play, whatever you want)."_

More to come soon!

_Where The Road Parts._

Finn's fingers flew across the keys, trying desperately to finish the essay before his laptop died completely. Somehow he had managed to leave the charger at school, and his computer had—he glanced down—three percent battery left. A lone bead of sweat dripped down his forehead as he typed the last sentence, barely paying attention to what he was saying. Fingers shaking, he hit the enter key twice and typed the two most reassuring words he could think of: **The end.**

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at the printer sitting on Kurt's desk, and checked the battery life again—two percent. Definitely not enough. Finn bit his lip, contemplating. He could print it out at school, yes, but that would mean arriving at school early, which would mean getting Kurt out of the house early, and that wasn't really an option. Kurt's computer was on the desk next to the printer, looking wonderfully plugged in. Kurt had said it was off limits, but this really was an emergency…

Making up his mind, Finn emailed the essay to himself, willing it to go through before his laptop died. It did, barely, and he walked over to Kurt's computer to the sound of his laptop shutting down. He sat down and wiggled the mouse experimentally. The monitor came to life, a blue background with a picture of Dorothy's ruby slippers in the middle. Kurt's name was underneath, along with a textbox that said password.

Crossing his fingers, Finn hit enter. No such luck. A red X appeared, followed by "The username or password is incorrect." Below it, "Password hint: Stop snooping." And below that: "Reset password." No, he couldn't do that, not if he expected to get away with this. He sat back in Kurt's chair, trying to think of what he would use as a password. Experimentally, he typed _gleeclub_. Nope. _Ladygaga._ Not that, either. _Badromance_.

Bingo. The computer came to life, complete with a runway photo as the desktop and pink icons. Smiling to himself, Finn opened Firefox and quickly navigated to his email. Thankfully, Kurt didn't have Gmail, so he didn't accidentally see anything he wasn't supposed to. He downloaded the attachment, reminding himself to delete it before Kurt noticed, and a few moments later his essay was lying in the printer, ready for class tomorrow.

Finn closed all the windows he had opened, deleted the attachment and was about to log off when he noticed a folder at the bottom, left-hand corner of the screen labeled _Private_. He glanced at the time—quarter past six. Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes, and the mall didn't close until nine. Finn had plenty of time to himself, and he had to admit, he was a little curious about what Kurt thought warranted such a label. Feeling a little guilty, he clicked the folder.

A window popped up, containing two more folders. One was labeled _Top Secret Glee Ideas_, and Finn smiled again. Of course Kurt would feel the need to guard any song ideas he had with his life, especially after what had happened with Defying Gravity all those months ago. Finn looked at the other, and his smile froze. It was a single letter, but what a letter.

_X._

The mouse hovered over it, seeming to taunt him. Finn had looked at gay porn before, mostly out of curiosity, but it was the thought of Kurt sitting here, in this chair, getting off that was suddenly overwhelming. After the big fight he and Kurt had had when he first moved in, they had set out a series of ground rules, number one being the complete omission of anything related to sex, or Kurt's crush. That was months ago, and it had gone unspoken for long enough Finn had nearly forgotten about it.

But he supposed that wasn't entirely true. There had been lingering glances, occasional touches that went a little beyond accidentally bumping into each other in the hall, and, every now and then, stray thoughts on his part, wondering if he had made the right decision in turning Kurt down. Fingers shaking for an entirely different reason, Finn clicked on the folder, unable to help himself.

Three more folders greeted him, labeled unsurprisingly: _Photos, Links, _and_ Videos_. Finn was about to close the window and start forgetting this had ever happened when he noticed a fourth folder, again in the bottom left corner. His heart stopped beating, then kicked back in overdrive. Powerless to stop himself, and trying to remember to keep breathing, he clicked on his name. It was filled with .doc files with titles that would have seemed innocent under any other circumstances. There was _Birthday_ and _Glee, Glee 2, Glee 3_ and _Football_, among others_._ Almost unaware he was doing it, Finn selected that one. Word opened, and he started reading.

2


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Dear Mr. Supercomputer Chapter Two.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Finn

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 910

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…Dear Mr. Supercomputer belongs to Sufjan Stevens; the lyrics are unrelated, I just needed a song with a matching title.

**Author's Note:** It has come to my attention that I forgot to change the title of the story last chapter; I copy and paste this beginning bit from an older story and then change the relevant stuff. Sorry guys!

_Chapter Two._

Brittany might not be very smart, and it might have been a complete accident, but joining the football team is one of the best things that's ever happened to me, and I have no one but her to thank for it. Glee is my one true love in terms of after school activities, but Finn is my real love, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have it to look forward to.

For one thing, there's the uniform. I can hardly take my eyes off of him when he's wearing it. Then there's the practices themselves, which I usually spend most of on the sidelines, watching him work up a sweat, watching him tackle the other players, getting obscenely jealous over such a stupid, violent act. I never would've thought I'd wish I was getting shoved into the grass by someone twice my size, but there you go. Even just thinking of him lying on top of me like that is enough to get me hard. Thank god for cups.

But the showers after are the best part. I myself don't partake—communal showers are disgusting, and I get enough crap from the team without stripping in front of them, but I watch. And I dream. Finn usually stays late so he can practice singing without any of the other guys hearing, but in my mind, he stays for another reason.

_I wait until everyone has left before getting undressed, leaving the uniform on the floor of the locker room. I'd never do that with any of my own clothes, but these are already disgusting, and can take the abuse._

_I follow the sound of Finn's singing until I find the right stall. He has his back to me, water and soap pouring down his skin, and I watch for another moment before stepping into the stall. I step up to Finn, wrap my arms around him and cover his eyes with my hands._

"_Guess who?"_

_He turns, and I can tell he's happy to see me. "I've been waiting for you."_

"_Then tell the guys to take shorter showers." I wrap my hand around his growing erection, and his eyes close. "I'm not happy about the wait time, either—do you have any idea how uncomfortable my cup gets?"_

"_Yes," he managed, voice strangled._

_I stroke him once, but keep my hand at the base of his cock, holding him tightly. "You do?"_

_He nodded, trying vainly to thrust into my hand. "Uh huh."_

"_Tell me."_

"_Th-the way you kick," he gasps. "You're so fucking flexible."_

_I smile; he knows I like it when he talks dirty. "That I am." I let go of him and rest my hands on his shoulders. His eyes open, and I can see my own want and need mirrored in them. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me in practice," I say. I push down, and he obediently sinks to his knees. "Do you like what you see?" He nodded. "Show me." _

_Finn takes me in his mouth, and it's all I can do to not immediately make a fool of myself. He knows exactly where my most sensitive spots are, exactly what to do to make me come as fast and hard as I can. I thrust into his mouth, keeping a hand on his shoulder for balance. It's a struggle to keep my eyes open, but watching my erection slide in and out of his perfect mouth is too good to miss. I wait until I'm about to come before pushing him away._

_Finn looks up at me, questioningly. I grin wickedly at him. "Turn around and get on all fours." He does what I say and I join him on the floor of the stall. There are a lot of benefits of doing it in the shower, maybe the best that I didn't need to worry about keeping a supply of lube at school. I push one, then two fingers inside of him, stretching him. He moans in response, pushing back against my hand._

"_Ready, babe?" I ask. As much fun dominating him is, I don't actually want to hurt him, especially when he's been so good. He nods, and I carefully push myself inside of him, going slowly. I hadn't realized how close I was, and it wouldn't be any fun at all to come so soon. He was so tight, and the noises he was already making weren't helping anything. I pull back before pushing the rest of the way in, completely burying myself in him. "Talk to me."_

_A string of expletives erupt from his mouth, I think more because he can't help himself than to please me. I start thrusting, rocking against his body. I can't get over how good it feels to be inside him; no matter how often we have sex, I never get used to it. I hit his prostate almost by accident, and suddenly he's as close as I am. I reach around, again taking him in my hand, not needing to do much more than hold him before he comes, yelling my name. I come just as hard, my screams mixing with his. I pull out slowly, knowing how sensitive he is, and he turns around, wrapping me in his arms._

"_I love you," Finn whispers._

_I smile. That's really what it's all about; the sex is just an added bonus. "You too."_

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Dear Mr. Supercomputer Chapter Three.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Finn

**Warnings:** Sex, eventually.

**Word Count:** 858

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…Dear Mr. Supercomputer belongs to Sufjan Stevens; the lyrics are unrelated, I just needed a song with a matching title.

**Author's Note:** This might be the last chapter for tonight, but I promise more soon!

_Chapter Three._

Holy fuck.

Finn could hardly think. That was what Kurt thought about during football practice? _That_? Finn had caught him staring a few times, but had shrugged it off as nothing more than an innocent crush. God had he been wrong. He closed the document, willing his brain to start working again. Whatever doubts he had once had about his feelings toward Kurt were gone, replaced by an overwhelming sense of need. It was ridiculous, that three pages could have the power to completely change his life, but there was no mistaking the tightness of his pants, or the fact that he his heart felt like it was in a vice grip.

Knowing he never really had a choice in the matter, Finn clicked on the next document. And the next. And the next. He was halfway through the fourth when Journey started blasting from his phone, nearly making him fall off the chair in surprise. He closed the windows as fast as he could and logged out before answering.

"Hello?" he said, hoping his voice didn't betray how incredibly guilty and turned on he was.

"Took you long enough." Kurt's voice was abrupt and annoyed. "What were you doing?"

Finn immediately flushed. "N-nothing," he rushed. "Why? What are you doing?"

"I'm at the mall with Mercedes," Kurt said slowly, like he was talking to a small child. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Finn replied, willing his voice to sound normal. "What's up?"

"Mercedes invited me over to her house for dinner and a classic movie marathon, so I won't be home until late, or I might just stay over. I thought you might want to know."

"No." Finn froze. Had he really just said that?

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked. "That wasn't a question. Are you sure you're okay?"

Now what? "I need you to come home tonight." Fuck. Anything but that. It might be true, but he didn't have to go out and say it like that. "To, uh, study."

"Can't you call Puck, or Artie or someone?"

"No," Finn repeated.

There was a moment of silence while Kurt waited for him to elaborate. When no explanation came, he asked, "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just need you to help me study." Finn was pacing, unable to stand still, let alone sit down.

"Finn, I'd need a better reason than that to skip out on Judy Garland." But he didn't hang up, and Finn thought he heard curiosity in his voice.

"I…" He glanced around their room, trying to come up with something that only Kurt would be able to help him with.

"I'm going to go now."

"I saw your stories," Finn blurted. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and now he did sit, rubbery legs managing to get him to the couch before he collapsed.

There was dead silence from the other end of the phone, and Finn had almost decided Kurt had hung up when a single word came forth. "What." It wasn't a question, and had absolutely no inflection at all. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I needed to print something from your computer because my laptop died, so I hacked in and I accidentally saw them," Finn said in a rush.

More silence. "You didn't." Finn didn't know what to say to that. He had. "You didn't!" Kurt's voice was rising, becoming panicky. "I can't believe you did that! I told you my computer was off limits, I told you to never even go near it! How could you do this to me?"

It hadn't occurred to Finn that Kurt would be upset, would be anything other than ecstatic that his feelings were finally returned. Then Finn realized that he hadn't actually said that, and he might want to sooner rather than later. "Kurt, wait—"

"No! I trusted you, Finn, and you just—"

"Fuck me."

Again, complete silence. Finn hadn't thought those words through, either, but at least they got Kurt's attention. "What did you just say?"

Finn took a deep breath. "I want you to come home so you can fuck me. Bend me over and make me take it, like in your stories." He forced himself to stop talking before he could start babbling incoherently.

There was a long, ragged breath. "Oh my god."

"Isn't that what you want? To make me scream your name as I come for you?" Finn's eyes were closed, thinking that he couldn't make the situation any worse, so he might as well keep going.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, voice impossibly small.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

Kurt paused for a fraction of a second, seeming to try to collect his thoughts. "There's a box under my bed that has some more things you might be interested in. I'll be home in ten." There was a click, and he was gone.

Finn put his phone down on the coffee table in front of him, but stayed seated. He wanted to know what was in that box, oh yes, but first he needed to make sure he could stand up.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Dear Mr. Supercomputer Chapter Four.

**Pairing:** Kurt/Finn

**Warnings:** Sex.

**Word Count:** 1,655

**Rating:** M.

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Glee does not belong to me, these characters aren't mine, they would never do these things, I mean no disrespect, blah blah blah…Dear Mr. Supercomputer belongs to Sufjan Stevens; the lyrics are unrelated, I just needed a song with a matching title.

**Author's Note:** The end! I hope you guys liked it; I had a ton of fun writing it. I'm looking forward to writing more prompts…Maybe someone could fill one or two of mine?

_Chapter Four._

The box.

The box was intense.

The box had a variety of vibrators or dildos, Finn couldn't really tell which.

The box had two pairs of handcuffs, one pink and glittery, the other fuzzy and black.

The box had a whip.

The box had other things, things Finn couldn't identify.

The box made Finn wonder how he had managed to live with Kurt for so long and not know he had been into this sort of thing.

The box made Finn think Kurt had to have lied about not having had a boyfriend before. Surely he couldn't use some of these things by himself…could he?

The box made Finn feel like he was in over his head in the best way possible.

Most of all, the box made Finn very, very aroused.

The box also was distracting enough that by the time he heard Kurt pull in and the door down to the basement open, Finn had accomplished absolutely nothing. His back was to the stairs and he kept it that way, not having the strength to turn around and look at Kurt, to actually see the person inspiring all of these thoughts. He heard Kurt walk down the stairs, heard him get no farther than the bottom step, the one that creaked.

"Just because I'm here," Kurt said carefully, "does not mean I've forgiven you for snooping through my stuff."

Finn felt that was deserved. "Okay."

"I see you found my box." Finn nodded, throat dry. "See anything you like?"

What a question. "I don't know." And what a terrible answer.

"You don't know?" The stair squeaked, indicating that Kurt had stepped off of it, but Finn didn't turn around to see where he was going or what he was doing.

"N-no?"

"Fine," Kurt said, sounding annoyed. "Take off your pants."

Finn's hands suddenly felt heavy, his fingers too stupid to be able to do such an easy task. He fumbled with the button before finally undoing it, managed the zipper, and slid them down, leaving his boxers on.

"Those, too."

Finn's eyes slipped shut. This was like nothing he had ever done before, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"Now, Finn."

His cock did, though, and that had to be enough. He pulled them down, standing next to Kurt's bed with the contents of the box spread out in front of him, wearing nothing but a tee-shirt.

"Now pick something out and stop being a pussy about it."

Finn forced his eyes open. Trying not to think too hard about it, he picked up the pair of black handcuffs.

"Was that really so hard?"

Finn shook his head. It was, but that wasn't the point.

"Get the other pair, and put the rest of that stuff away. And for Christ's sake, take off your shirt."

Barely breathing, Finn did as he was told. He left the two handcuffs on the bed, looking ominous and ridiculous at the same time, but put everything else back in the box, and leaned over to slide it back under Kurt's bed.

_Smack._

Finn would have dropped the box if it hadn't already been on the floor. Kurt's bare hand against his ass was the most incredible, indescribable thing he'd ever felt. "Kurt?"

"Hurry up," Kurt snapped. "I've been waiting a long time for you, and I'm out of patience."

Finn pushed the box under the bed without further ado and stood up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get on my bed and lie on your back." Finn did as he said, staring up at the ceiling. "Spread your arms." There was cold metal against his left wrist, two quiet clicks, and then soft fuzziness on the other, and two more clicks, and that was that. There was no turning back, and Finn was relieved. Finally, he could stop worrying, and just sit back and enjoy.

"Look at me, Finn. You were the one who started this; take responsibility for it."

Finn looked at him. Kurt stood at the foot of the bed, completely naked. He had on his very best don't-fuck-with-me look, and Finn couldn't tell if he looked drop-dead sexy or completely adorable. Probably both. Kurt climbed on to the bed, crawling up until he was suspended just above Finn, lips hovering inches from his own, his erection just barely not touching Kurt's.

"Tell me what you want."

"You." Truer words had never been spoken.

Kurt smiled, seemed to think better of it, and went back to don't-fuck-with-me. "I'm already here. What do you want me to do?"

There were a lot of answers to that and, thankfully, none of them were I don't know. "Kiss me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm lying naked on top of you, and you want a kiss?"

Finn shrugged, blushing a little. "Yeah."

"If you say so…" Kurt leaned down and brushed his lips against Finn's as gently as he possibly could. Finn tried to deepen it, but Kurt pulled away. "You got your kiss. Now what?"

Finn considered it. "I want to come."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is like pulling teeth. Tell me how, Finn, or I won't let you."

"I want to fuck you," Finn said, locking eyes with Kurt. "I want to be buried inside of you. I want to feel how tight you are. I want to scream your name."

Kurt's eyes darkened. "That's more like it." His voice came out low and husky, and Finn felt himself get harder. "Did you get the lube out of the box?"

Finn shook his head. "You didn't tell me to."

"You're an idiot," Kurt mumbled. He leaned over, giving Finn an excellent view of his ass. It was easy enough to see why Kurt had slapped him earlier; if his hands weren't bound, that would be his first instinct, too. Kurt sat up, positioning himself just below Finn's erection, and opened the tube. He squeezed a little on his hands, tossing the container onto the floor, and rubbed his hands together, warming it.

"Talk to me," Kurt said. Finn wondered if he knew it was from his story, if that was on purpose. "Instruct me."

"Touch me," Finn said, eyes fixed on Kurt's hands. "Stroke me."

Kurt wrapped his hands around Finn, squeezing him. Finn's eyes closed, and he thrust up, moaning quietly. Kurt continued to exactly that, making him harder, making him slick. He kept one hand on Finn and moved the other behind himself. Finn couldn't see it, but he could tell by the sudden, "Oh", and how his eyes closed what Kurt was doing. Finn moved beneath him, trying to regain his attention.

"Stop it," Kurt sighed, still fingering himself. "I'm getting ready." His erection twitched, and Finn could see a few glistening drops of precum on his head. He groaned, straining against his handcuffs, trying to touch him. Kurt's eyes flew open, locking with Finn's.

"Not so fun, is it?" he asked. "Wanting someone so badly, having them right in front of you, not being able to touch them?"

Finn moaned again. "No."

Kurt brought his hand back around. "Talk to me," he repeated, and Finn decided he knew exactly what he was doing. "I'm ready, but I won't do anything until you tell me to."

"I want to be inside of you," Fin said, voice breaking. "Oh god, Kurt, please."

Kurt smiled. "That's what I like to hear." Resting his hand son Finn's thighs, he slowly lowered himself onto Finn. His breathing sped up, and he bit his lip.

"Y-you okay?" Finn gasped.

Kurt nodded. "You're really big." He kept going, though, until Finn was completely inside of him. "You feel so good. I've waited so long…"

Finn pulled against his handcuffs again, forgetting about them, wanting to hold him. "Move on me," he said instead. "Show me how much you want me."

Finn could see Kurt's self control starting to break. He moved up, then pushed down again, groaning in the back of his throat. "Finn," he sighed, starting to move a little faster. "I couldn't ever show you how much I want you."

"Try." He was vaguely aware of their positions reversing, even though he was still tied down. He thrust up, unable to help himself.

Kurt let his head roll back, eyes closing, breathing heavily. He started stroking himself, bringing himself closer and closer. "I want you to come," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "God, Finn, please. Fill me."

That was all it took. Finn erupted, straining against the handcuffs, incoherently moaning Kurt's name over and over again. Kurt came a moment later, tightening deliciously around him, getting both of them covered in mess. He stayed there, panting, recovering, before getting up and unlocking Finn.

"I'm gonna clean myself up," he mumbled, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door.

Finn stared after him, confused. What did he have to be embarrassed about now, after everything that had just happened? He grabbed his shirt, wiped himself off, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Kurt?"

The door opened, and Kurt poked his head out. "What?"

Finn was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Kurt?" he repeated. "Did I hurt you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I just…"

Finn pushed the door the rest of the way open and took him in his arms, holding him. "Hey, shh, what's wrong?"

"You'll think I'm stupid."

"No, I won't," Finn said, stroking his hair. "I promise."

"I love you," Kurt said, voice muffled against Finn's chest.

Finn laughed. "That's all? I love you too, silly."

Kurt looked up at him, sniffling. "You do?"

Finn smiled. "I don't do that with just anyone, y'know."

Kurt smiled back. "I guess."

Finn leaned down and kissed him, fully, slowly. "I love you," he repeated. "And I love what we did. I'm sorry I snooped but, honestly, not that sorry."

Kurt swatted his arm playfully. "You're still going to have to pay for that."

Finn grinned. "Looking forward to it."

**The end.**

9


End file.
